The Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo
by Gaihla of the Wolf
Summary: Tsukamoto Yakumo has many mysteries behind her that even she, her ownself, don't know, how will she handle this kind of problem when the time comes that she already reveals all of this mysteries...find out..."
1. Chap 1: The Awakening

Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo

"_**Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo"**_

**Prologue**

Tsukamoto Yakumo is a 1st year student as all we know. But there are still some mysteries with Yakumo that is unsolved…with her power of reading minds…and her super surprising strength (that comes occasionally)…She is considered to be gifted…Her family…The Tsukamoto family is actually a family of gifted _Dragon Warriors_ holding the security of Holy Mighty Dragon…called _"__**The Violet**__"_, they have only one mission…to protect The Violet until their death…speaking about **"DEATH"** the death of tenma and yakumo's parents is brought by a war between the _Necromancers_ and The _Dragon Warriors_…the _necromancer_ on the opposite side…has the only mission of persecuting _The Violet_. All of these things are in the boundaries of yakumo's knowledge…BUT! Her sister, Tsukamoto Tenma, knows all of these, it is because they're parents thought of yakumo's safety from the necromancers,Tenma, yakumo's sister, has no powers at all…poor tenma is assigned to secure yakumo's safety…All of these…still disurbing the mind of tenma…How will tenma solve this problem? In what way will she tell this to yakumo…let's find it out, chapter by chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

It was another day of class in Yakumo's school…Upon walking to her classroom…she noticed a sudden difference in her surroundings…_EVERYTHING STOPPED!_ The movement of every person around her stopped, as if the time has been paused…then a sudden voice calling from nowhere began to speak

**Unknown Voice: **_Tsukamoto Yakumo, your name that is…We are in need of your help…_

**Yakumo:** Uhhh…?!

**Unknown Voice: **_Do not be surprised for I will not do harm to you…_

**Yakumo: **B..bbuut…whoo are y..you?What do..you…need with…m.me?

**Unknown Voice:** _The details are not important my dear…there's no more time left!...they're coming…._

In a sudden flash of light…

It's like nothing happened, the people returned to their positions…but still, you can see the fear in yakumo's eyes…and she was accidentally bumped by Hanai Haruki…_(Hanai_ _Haruki really love Yakumo…HE"S NOT DOING SECRETS WITH IT!)_ Hanai suddenly blushed and said sorry _(a hundred times)_ to yakumo…while hanai was repeatedly bowing to say sorry…Yakumo suddenly felt something…YES! She felt the love of Hanai to her…she even realized that she already knows what's on Hanai's mind! The bell rang…and Hanai said his last sorry and bid goodbye to yakumo…Yakumo was in surprise…until she realized it's time to go to her classroom…

**Teacher:** YOUR LATE YAKUMO!!

**Yakumo:** Uhhmm…sorry (bow)

Who is that unknown voice who needed her help…or who are "THEY"…lets find out on the next chapter of "Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo"


	2. Chap 2: Its Hard Being The Young One

"Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo

"_**Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo**_

**Chapter 2: It's hard being the young one**

While Yakumo was in class…she was still thinking of what happened earlier…Every time she thinks of it…it's like her mind is so preoccupied, suddenly the bell rang, which means Lunch break…she remembered her sister, Tenma, who usually forgot her lunchbox…and forgot it today too…While Yakumo was walking straight on the hallway…a loud voice came shouting to her and said…. YAKUMOOOO!! As usual….it was Hanai who was calling her name…luckily, Yakumo saw a chance of escaping when Harima Kenji (a secret lover of Tenma) blocked the hallway and talked with Hanai…Yakumo walked swiftly to Tenma's classroom…

**Tenma:** Uh…YAKUMO! Thank you very much for bringing my lunchbox! Your great, YAKUMO! (ran to Yakumo and hugged her)

**Yakumo:** Uhhhh…Tenma….(smiles)

**Mikoto:** Hey Yakumo! Tenma owes her thanks to you!!

**Tenma;** Uhmm..ehehe…Thank you again Yakumo! Go eat your lunch now!

**Yakumo.:** Uhh…yes, be careful sister

**Tenma:** Your sister's a rigid one! (Accidentally bumps the wall…)

**Yakumo:** Ok…

**Sawachika:** Your lucky, Tenma, you have a very great sister.

**Tenma:** Yeah!

Yakumo returned to her classroom and began eating with her friend, Sara. Suddenly….the time paused again! Everything around her stopped…And another voice was heard.

**Unknown Voice:** YAKUMOOO….

**Yakumo:** Uhhh….pp…please…not again.

**Unknown voice:** Do not be scared….

**Yakumo:** pp..ppp…please…

**Unknown voice:** There's not much time Yakumo, you're our only chance….

Again, a flash of light ended the conversation….Yakumo was left intruiged…

**Sara:** Yakumo? Are you ok?

**Yakumo:** …

**Sara:** Yakumo??

**Yakumo:** ….

**Sara:** YAKUMO!! (Shaking yakumo's body)

**Yakumo:** Uhhhh…Sorry….

Yakumo fainted! What will happen next?! And again, who is that unknown voice?! Find out in the next exciting chapters of "The Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo".


	3. Chap 3: The Truth

"Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo"

"_**Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo"**_

**Chapter 3-The Truth**

**Sara:** Yakumo? Are you all right? What's hurting you? Do you need something…juice, water? Food? Wait here…I'll get you some.

**Yakumo:** Sara…no, don't worry 'bout me, I will be okay.

…Tenma and her friends enters the clinic…

**Tenma:** YAKUMO! Are you ok? What happened to you?! Who did this to you?! I will punch that guy's face!!

**Sara:** Uhh…Tenma….Yakumo suddenly fainted while we're eating lunch…

**Yakumo:** Uhhh…it's because I haven't slept too much…Big sister…you don't need to panic.

**Tenma:** Yakumooo….!! (Hugs Yakumo)

**Yakumo:** Tenma?

Suddenly, Tenma realizes that a possible reason why she fainted because the dragon spirit inside her is awakening…

**Tenma:** Umm…may I talk with my sis for a minute?

**Akira:** Uhh…sure, let's go guys…

**Sara:** Ummm…I'll leave for a while Yakumo.

**Yakumo:** Sure (Nods her head)

The clinic was full of silence…

**Tenma:** Yakumo?

**Yakumo:** Uhh…what is it sister?

**Tenma:** Have you noticed some weird happenings in your life?

**Yakumo:** Weird? Like what…

**Tenma:** Ummm…lll…like…ummm, never mind it…

**Yakumo:** hmmm…I feel okay now; don't worry, sorry to disturb you and your friends in your class….

**Tenma:** It's okay…are you sure your okay?

**Yakumo:** too sure.

**Tenma:** Then I'll be going now…be GOOD!

**Yakumo:** yes

While Tenma was leaving the room, again! For the 3rd time, Yakumo heard the Unknown Voice…

**Unknown Voice:** Yakumooo…

**Yakumo:** No, I'm too weak to…

**Unknown Voice:** Do not worry, you've already "awakened" your dragon spirit…

**Yakumo:** Ddd…dd…dra…aa…gon?!

**Unknown Voice:** Yes….

**Yakumo:** But…I don't understand…what is a dragon spirit, and, who are you?

**Unknown Voice:** I am Shiva, the leader of the dragon clan, the 'MASTER GUARDIAN' of "The Violet"…

**Yakumo:** The Violet?

**Shiva:** Yes…The Violet is our true mission…

**Yakumo:** What mission?

**Shiva:** Hmmm…Our mission is to protect The Violet until our death…

**Yakumo:** Then what's a dragon spirit?

**Shiva:** A dragon spirit has two kinds…the natural, and the supernatural, and you! Yes you! You own a supernatural one! That is rare!

**Yakumo:** Supernatural?

**Shiva:** uuhh…you should be brave and face the truth….5 spirits is needed every dragon year (which has 10 real years) for The Violet to survive…because if not…it will face death, and also the death of the whole dragon clan…including you and your family…and unfortunately, you are one of them.

**Yakumo:** Whh..what?! My family! That means including Sister…

**Shiva:** yes…

**Yakumo:** I cannot understand…why does it need to be me…

**Shiva:** REMEMBER! THERES NOT MUCH TIME!! THIS TIME"S DRAGON YEAR IS ENDING IN ABOUT 3 WEEKS!! THERES ALREADY FOUR! ONLY ONE IS NEEDED! Your our only chance…

….another flash of light surprised Yakumo…Yakumo, was left full of other questions not answered, will she be on time? What will happen to Yakumo? Will she be brave enough to face the truth? How will Tenma explain it to her fully…? Find it out on the next chapter….


	4. Chap 4: Yakumo Unravels All Mysteries

"Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo"

"_**Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo"**_

**Chapter 4-Yakumo Unravels all Mysteries**

Yakumo still has some questions on her mind about who she really is. She thought that perhaps her sister, Tenma, is just like her and might know the answer to her questions.

After all the classes, Tenma went to the school clinic to see how Yakumo is doing.

**Nurse:** Oh your Tenma right, Yakumo's sister?

**Tenma:** Uhhh, yes, I am. I just wanna ask how my sister's doing.

**Nurse:** Don't worry your sister is fine, actually, she can go home by now. Just remember to tell her to get lots of rest.

**Tenma:** Oh, thank you Miss Nurse…

In their house…

**Yakumo:** Uhhh…Sister? Can I ask you about something?

**Tenma:** Oh, sure! What is it?

**Yakumo:** About our family…under any circumstances, are we related to Dragons?

**Tenma:** (shocked) No! Do you even believe in Dragons…you need to mature now Yakumo.

**Yakumo:** You…you don't need to lie anymore…

**Tenma:** …

**Yakumo:** ummm…Are you one of our kinds too?

**Tenma:** (sighs) how did you know about this?!

**Yakumo:** It's not important, please, tell me if your one of us too?!

**Tenma:** No…I am not.

**Yakumo:** What do you mean?

**Tenma:** I am a dragon warrior too, but I am different of our kind. I am a Halfling.

**Yakumo:** Halfling…

**Tenma:** Yakumo… please, you need to face the truth, even if it hurts you.

**Yakumo:** Please…tell me all I need to know.

**Tenma:** Yakumo… Have you heard about "The Violet"?

**Yakumo: **yes… Our mission…

**Tenma: **hmmm… We, Dragon Warriors are sworn to protect The Violet until the time of our death, "We" protect them from the so called as "Necromancers", about the Necromancers, they have the opposite of our mission, they're mission, is to see and witness the death of The Violet, which means they need to do whatever it takes just to win over the death of The Violet.

Yakumo: …necromancers…

**Tenma: **Yakumo…our parents, they died because of the Necromancers.

**Yakumo: **What do you mean?!

**Tenma: **The two clans (the Dragon and Necromancer) both battled each other. Our parents were one of the warriors who fought for The Violet.

**Yakumo: **…

**Tenma: **Let me explain to you all. A Dragon warrior contains a Dragon Spirit inside their body, and there are two kinds, the natural and the supernatural.

**Yakumo:** Yes…I've heard about it.

**Tenma:** That makes it easy… you, Yakumo, you contain a supernatural spirit, which means you are one of the four, th…the…four that will be the sacrifice for The Violet to live…because the death of The Violet means the death of the whole clan…

**Yakumo:** So that's it.

**Tenma:** And as of now, that's all you need to know. Yakumo…it's very sad to say…but you really need to face it…

**Yakumo:** Sister…Tenma…it's ok.

**Tenma:** (cries loudly)

The very long conversation of the two has been cut short for it was time to sleep…The next morning, Tenma decided not to let Yakumo go to school and let her rest because of the incident yesterday. While Yakumo was on the bed, resting, she suddenly felt very sleepy, and then closed her eyes. She dreamed of Shiva speaking to her.

**Shiva:** Yakumo…

**Yakumo:** Uhhh…Shiva…

**Shiva:** You already know all you need to know…It's about time.

**Yakumo:** What do you mean?

**Shiva:** You need to go to our place…Here at the dragon temple…

**Yakumo:** But how?

**Shiva:** You see a portal now right?

**Yakumo:** Yes…

**Shiva:** Go straight there…do not hesitate.

Yakumo entered the portal and suddenly woke up! When she woke up she saw herself lying on a strange bed with strange writings on it. She saw a very beautiful maiden with blue eyes, wearing blue kimono with very long sleeves, on simple blue slippers, with very long silky hair…"Who are you" Yakumo curiously asked… "I am…"

Who might she be?! Is she a necromancer or a dragon warrior? What will happen to Yakumo? Find it out on the next chapter of "Gifted Tsukamoto Yakumo"


End file.
